The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic messages, and more particularly to multi-party electronic message conversations.
On a daily basis, in both personal and professional lives, people engage in multi-party message conversations using electronic message services, such as email. Typically, when responding to an email message, users can select a couple of options to select whom they send the message to. For example, users can typically select a “Reply” option, which enables a user to respond only to the sender of the original message. Users can also typically select a “Reply All” option, which enables the user to reply to the sender of the original message as well as all of the recipients of the original message.